


Not with a tree!

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Riku is gone again, leaving Sora lonely. Fortunately, Roxas is always willing to help Sora with his little problem.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 20





	Not with a tree!

**Author's Note:**

> (FYI, I usually imagine Sora and Roxas having an open relationship. Sora is with Riku and Roxas with Axel, but every now and then when they need it, they are with each other. I also figure they have a mental link so can talk to each other and pick up on each other’s thoughts when close.)

Roxas smirked as he scared the shit out of Sora as he showered by whistling as he entered the bathroom. “Hey sexy, you know you really should lock the door when you’re showering.” The blond teased. He knew full well Sora had locked it, but he’d used his KB to unlock it. “Nice butt by the way. You know why I came.” Roxas teased, their mental link meant he knew how lonely Sora was with Riku out of town once again. Enough was enough, Sora’s lonely thoughts were carrying through the link and making Roxas horny as hell as well.

Sora huffed, aware Roxas was coming due to their mental connection. He was a bit annoyed to Roxas's sudden entry in the shower, but couldn’t stay angry for long. "You know I did lock it." He pointed out, figuring that Roxas had unlocked it with his own abilities. Sora blinked as Roxas pointed that out and turned to face him. "I know. You didn't have to come though. I’m fine." But having the company **_WOULD_** be very nice.

Roxas grinned as he summoned his keyblade and ran it along Sora's bared thigh playfully. "Aw…is Sora lonely? I shall have to fix that then I guess. What are friends for?”

Sora shivered to the touch of the keyblade on his skin as he looked to Roxas. "I'm not that lonely. But I'd like for you to be around. Very much." He admitted with a smile.

Roxas nodded as he began taking off his clothes and then stepped in behind the brunet in the shower. "Liar. You know you want a good fuck Sor.” Roxas said as he placed some kisses along Sora’s shoulder, earning a moan. “You know, we're really lucky Axe and Riku are OK with this. Or it could be awkward." Roxas smiled as he rubbed by Sora's groin while the other rubbed at his nipple. It was no fair this telepathic link, he knew exactly what Sora wanted and liked. _~Because otherwise I’d have to choose and right now you’re so fucking hot and beautiful.~_

Sora smiled as he saw Roxas strip and come in with him. His counterpart was very beautiful as well. "Yeah, I'm glad they are. I feel kind of bad, but since they gave us the okay..." He moaned a little to his touch, giving Roxas a kiss as he touched the other too. “Rox…” He purred, the simple touches starting to get him hard. It was so nice to be touched again. “You’re cheating, but I’m not complaining.”

Roxas smiled as he kissed back and adjusted the water stream as he began rubbing the shampoo into Sora's hair. "You know you could have called me over you know, on a cell or something, you didn't need to wait so long so I can hear and feel how lonely and needy you are in my head."

Sora smiled to the kiss, leaning towards him too. "I know, but I didn't want to bother you." He pouted when Roxas mentioned that. "I thought I could handle it. It can't be that long before he comes back."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah well, I guess you'd totally be OK with me leaving then huh?" Roxas teased as he washed out the shampoo and kissed at Sora's neck. "Cya." Roxas joked as he made as if to leave the shower.

"What? Roxas! **No!** " Sora shouted and put his arms around Roxas’ naked waist, not wanting to let him go. He wanted company and he enjoyed being with Roxas. "I mean, I want you to stay, please. I want you…please…"

Roxas smiled. "Liar. I thought you didn’t need this. Anyway, I wouldn't leave you in your current condition." Roxas teased as he enjoyed the wet hug and turned as he rubbed Sora's abs a bit before dropping his hands down and began pumping his length. "Oh yeah you're not needy at all Sor." Roxas joked as Sora got harder relatively quickly. "I guess it's not the same as doing it solo huh?"

Sora grinned, incredibly happy to hear that he would stay. He blushed a bit to his body’s reactions as Roxas helped with his lonely problem. "It's better when you or Riku do it." He admitted. "I missed you." Sora said, breath hitching as Roxas touched a sensitive spot. “Gods….Rox…fuuuuck…”

Roxas nodded. "I know babe." Roxas smiled as he touched Sora exactly as the other wanted and then smiled as he lifted one leg and made sure Sora was braced against the shower wall. "Ready? I’m going to fuck your beautiful tight ass and make you cry out for mercy as tears roll down your bare body in sheer pleasure.” Roxas said coarsely as he bit Sora’s ear, knowing that every once in a while Sora liked the dirty talk.

Sora blinked and nodded as he was pushed to the wall, ready for what was going to happen. "I am, please hurry, Roxas. Make me yours…" He whined a bit impatient and needy, shivering at Roxas’ sexual words. “Claim me…I love you Rox…”

Roxas nodded as he snuck two fingers around Sora's wet legs and slid them around his thighs and buttocks before pushing in. "Mmm, you're so needy Sor..." Roxas smiled as he kissed the other again, grinning at how wantonly Sora’s member was bouncing up and down in eager anticipation. _~Just so you know, if you call me Riku I am leaving.~_

Sora gasped as he felt Roxas slip inside his rear. _~I won’t. Please…I need you, Roxas. Hurry…~_ He whined while kissing him back and holding onto him tightly, trying to keep his balance in the slippery shower floor.

Roxas nodded as he moved them closer together and then removed his fingers and slid himself into the other, holding on to him tightly so he doesn't slip as they went at it quick and fast, burying his cock in the other and then nearly sliding out before going back in again, his balls slapping against Sora’s wet butt at they made love.

Sora gasped and moaned as Roxas put himself into him, enjoying it and clinging onto Roxas for support but also for enjoying this quick time with him. “Rox!…Rox!…Rox!….”

Roxas smiled as it didn't take long for both of them and he gently lowered Sora to the tub and kissed him as he pulled out. "Man, you are one happy Sora." Roxas teased, picking up on his thoughts through their mind-link. "Was I waaaay better than your hand beautiful boy?"

Sora let out a sigh of relief as they both enjoyed each other. He relaxed as he was set down and kissed Roxas back. "Very happy. And I am not alone, you had fun too." Sora smiled at him. "Yes, you're way better."

Roxas nodded as he laid on top of Sora and turned off the water raining down on them. "Love you my Somebody." Roxas smiled. "Axe is cooking dinner, wanna come?"

Sora nodded as he looked to Roxas, gently rubbing his back. "Love you, Roxas. I won’t call you a Nobody though, because it’s not true. You’re not nobody to me." He said softly. "Can I? I'd like to go and be with you both for a while."

Roxas nodded as he rubbed his wet body along Sora's for a bit before he got up and began drying off. "Come on then, Korean BBQ night." Roxas smirked. "Next time don't wait so long to call. I seriously think you were about to consider fucking a tree you were so horny."

Sora enjoyed their wet bodies touching, missing it as Roxas got off him and moved away. "Oh sweet!" He grinned as he was looking forward to that. "Hey! I would not do that!" He defended. "But I won't wait so long next time. Thank you for being here."

Roxas nodded. "See that you don't you big dork." Roxas said with a grin as they both got dressed and then took Sora to dinner.

On the way out naturally the blond couldn’t help but steal a kiss and gave Sora’s butt a quick grope as they walked away….


End file.
